Morning After
by Sos7
Summary: Sequel to Just a Sip. Rated M for a reason.


Title: Morning After

Author: pinch5

Summary: Sequel to 'Just a Sip'

Rating: M

Pairing: Nathan/Simon

Warning: Gay Sex, Cursing, underage drinking, violence

Simon groaned and rolled over in his bed, his mother's alarm clock always grated on his nerves. Simon was almost settled into a deep sleep when shock overcame his sleep muddled brain. _His mother's alarm clock?_ Why the hell was he asleep in his parent's room? Simon sat quickly and let out a sick moan. His stomach, head and his back hurt really badly. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and tried to rub the sleep out of them. Simon blinked his eyes open and looked around the room, swallowing nervously. Scattered around the floor were open bottles of KY Jelly, an empty bottle of Vodka and a pair of filthy trainers. Simon didn't know what the fuck happened last night, all he remembered was Nathan following him home, giving him drink after drink and then…nothing. Good lord, why couldn't he remember? Simon sucked in a breath as the situation came crashing down upon him. He shook his head with a groan.

"Oh God, Nathan…"

"You rang, sweetheart?"

Simon jolted and turned to see Nathan Young leaning against the doorway of his parent's bedroom in nothing but his knickers. Simon's eyes widened in horror, they didn't…

Oh dear God, they did!

"Oh no, we didn't…"

Simon watched in horror as Nathan climbed back into the bed and lay next to him. Nathan kissed his shoulder softly and let a hand rest on his lower back.

"Oh yes, we did. And might I say, for a first timer, you really knew what you were doing. Jesus that second time there, you rode me like a champ."

Simon clutched the sheets up to his chest and scooted away from Nathan's wandering hands.

"W-we had sex."

"Why yes we did."

"In my parent's bed!"

Nathan looked around and let out a snort "I was wondering why in that same draw where I found the lube, there was a baby picture in there."

Simon shook his head and gripped the sheets as tight as possible.

"I-I don't even remember it!"

There was a very long awkward silence as Nathan cocked an eyebrow at Simon lecherously, while Simon stared back nervously clenching his jaw.

"You don't remember it at all?"

Simon shook his head slowly "N-no."

In the blink of an eye Nathan was on top of Simon, ripping the sheets from his body, leaving him bared and beautiful for Nathan to see. He pinned Simon forcefully, pushing his clothed cock up against Simon's naked arse.

Simon struggled weakly, his hangover getting to him, and looked up at Nathan confused.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm just reminding you, sweetheart."

Simon let out a quiet moan as Nathan kissed him sweetly, letting his hands roam across Simon's backside. Simon bucked his hips into Nathan's involuntarily, when the taller boy suddenly grabbed hold of his cock. Simon's eyes rolled back into his head as Nathan purred into his ear.

"I certainly remember this, your pretty little cock in my hand, twitching and ready to burst with cum."

Nathan kissed down Simon's body, murmuring filthy things all the while. He stopped to suck a bruise on the inside of Simon's thigh, watching as his hips jumped and shivered.

"I remember how you taste, so fucking good. I want you to cum again, I want to suck you dry. You tasted so fucking good."

Simon let out a deep keen and grasped Nathan's curls "N-Nathan! Stop, stop! I'm gonna-"

Simon's protest were cut off as he arched his back tightly, his body taunt as he cock spurted a geyser of cum all over his belly.

Nathan smiled and began to lick up Simon's cum as if was the tastiest thing in the world. Nathan sucked hard on Simon's hip, leaving another mark.

"Jesus, you taste so good. It's making me so hard."

Simon panted as Nathan gazed at him, his eyes black with lust before Nathan gripped him the hips and turned him over to his stomach. Simon moaned breathlessly as Nathan gripped him roughly by his hips, making his arse stick straight in the air. If Simon wasn't so dizzy with pleasure, he would have blushed. Simon wiggled and shifted as he felt something warm and wet trail over his hole. He squirmed at bit as it poked in further.

"That's good. You're still nice and wet from last night."

Simon let out a breathless moan as Nathan snapped his hips forward hard, spearing his cock deep. Simon couldn't help but let out loud, sluttish moans as Nathan fucked him hard. It was just so good, Nathan was so good! The boy knew how to work his cock! It was just thick and hot inside him; Nathan was pounding him so hard!

Simon let out a shrill squeak as his cock pulsed and spurted again, while Nathan gave a few more hard thrusts before stilling and spilling inside him. Simon collapsed in a puddle of his own cum, Nathan's weight strangely comforting.

"Oh my God."

Nathan pulled out with a filthy squelch and propped himself up with his hand, looking at Simon in confusion.

"Is that all you can say? I thought I was pretty good."

Simon chuckled and shook his head "You were amazing."

Nathan smiled and flopped on his back "Well okay then, nice to know I do a fucking good job."

Simon turned over in the bed and face Nathan, a question popping into his head.

"What _did _happen last night?"

Nathan let out a small chuckle and scratched his head a bit "About that…"

It really didn't surprise Nathan that Simon got mad after he told him that he roofied his drink. He didn't, however, expect to be thrown out a window. But hey, you learn something new everyday.


End file.
